Not All Dream's Cape's and Fairytale's A Fujiwara Yusuke Love Story
by LouFF13KH2
Summary: A story about how Fujiwara Yusuke And Jaden Yuki get trapped in a book of darkness, frozen in time and no way out, or so they think. 50 years later and the book they are trapped in gets uncovered under floorboards in an abandoned house by the people who now own it... Rose Phoenix and Mai Inzuka, join them in the quest for trust, love and most of all survival. Rated T for chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

**_Not All Dream's, Cape's And Fairytale's Chapter 1_**

**_Rose:_**

_No flamers! if you dont like it then do not comment! Also on my computer spell Check is not working at the moment so there might be a few mistakes._

**_Story Start_**

Today was the day and I was loving it. This was the day that myself and my friend Mai where finally moving house and all the bad but great memories would stay in their hearts forever. I was packing the boxes just as the moving guys where packing it up into a white moving van, I then picked up the box and passed it too the man who was in charge as I stepped out of the way and out of the door.

"Just put it next to the lamp shades!" I waved my hand in the air to the moving guy, He smiled and nodded before speaking to me again.

"Right, do you need any help ma'am?" he asked while putting a few boxes into the van

"I chuckled and shook my head; "I think I'm alright thank you though" I smiled politley and turned around to look at the now empty house,

"So long old life...time for a fresh start" I smiled again and locked the door, I then made my way over to the buisness agent and handed him the keys, After a few moments of a conversation I picked up my mobile phone and called Mai. I heard her laugh on the phone and then spoke to me.

"Hey have you got everything?" She asked me as I tapped my foot against the path pavement and responed.

"Yes, I've just gave the key to the buisness agent, where are you?" I tapped my leg waiting for a reply...

"I'm looking for new floorboards, we need some right?" Mai sounded rushed and waited for a response, I smiled and reasurred her while walking into my car,

"Not yet, listen I'm going over there now, I'll meet you there alright?" I got into my car and put my seat belt on and then started it.

"Okay I'll see you in about 20 mins bye!".

_It had been 1 hour later and I was waiting for Mai to hurry up and get here, myself having been early was here 20 minuets ago and waiting by the door, After another 5 minuets went by I had seen a car come into my vision and the car engine crawled into my eardrums, After a few seconds I had seen Mai run up the steps with two cups in her hand, I sighed and got up and shouted her, _

"Hurry up Mai!" I finally called as I pushed open the door to our new house,

"I'm coming!" the white haired girl ran over to me with coffee in her hand, She scrunched her nose up and sighed. She chuckled and turned to you,

"Looks...clean?" she smirked while I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just look inside first". Once I stepped inside and the first thing I did was open all the windows and let the nice fresh air in... I smiled and turned to Mai and spoke to her whil she told the moving guy to help her get the things from the truck,

"Let's just hope we like it..." once I got everything out of the van and into the living room and so on, I made my way to the kitchen and started cleaning, Mai did all the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms while I started downstairs,...

"Hey Rose, your gonna be scared tonight! the amount of spiders that I found in your bedroom is unreal!" I was in the middle of dusting when I heard Mai shouting and laughing upstairs, I shiverd, spiders...if I could go back in time then I would have killed them before they started mating!... I sighed and shouted back upstairs;

"You better have killed them and got rid of them Mai!" I screamed up the stairs while putting the lamp shade on the desk next to the settee, I heard her reasure me by speaking,

"I did don't worry!" I chuckled to myself and unpacked the last box, in it where things like jewellery, makeup and hair brushes, I was just about to unpack the earings when I felt a cold breeze on my shoulder...

"_So...your the new guest in our house?" _

I shot up and got into a defence stance... I soon looked around and saw nobody?, but...I sighed again and turned around and left the box in the middle of the floor,

Soon another hour went by when I heard Mai making her way into the kitchen. Soon afterwards I had seen Mai standing there with plates off hot food in her hand

I looked at her strangly and took the food out of her hand and spoke to her. "Did you hear that voice?" I sat down and looked up to her. She looked at me with a puzzled expression

"What voice? Rose...what's the matter?" Mai looked a bit concerned but I shook off the thought and started eating, once we had ate I told her to go clean up while I started to unpacked the last box that had not yet been touched...

I walked over to the box to find the it was now empty...? "huh? it was full, where on earth is the-" I looked down to see one single ear ring in the middle of the floor, I then bent down to pick it when I had seen something flicker underneath the floorboards, "wonder what that is" I began to bend down to get a closer look when I heard the same voice as before.

_"Stay Away From That!" _the voice came back and scared the hell out of me

"Whoever you are! stop messing with my head you freak!" I looked around beofre hearing him speak again this time closer me.

_"A Freak am I? well, just for that...I'm going to make you forget this little encounter and what you could have found under the floorboards… oh one more thing… I'm going to make this night a little fun for me aswell" __The man then chuckled__, " best watch which way you look in the middle of the night..." _I then looked near the curtins and saw a shadow of a man...tall and quite messy hair he had the most bight purple eyes and stern look about him..., I closed my eyes tight when a bright light came my way...

"Rose, what's up is someone in the house?!" Mai ran quickly ran over to me and shook me by the shoulders, I then opened my eyes and stared at her blankly,

"What just happened? I remember eating dinner with you and now I'm over here?" I stutterd out my words as Mai gentle sat me down on the settee.

"You just need some rest, your tired from all the work today...come one I'll help you get up the stairs" she offerd a hand but I declined it and smiled at her

"I'll sleep down here for the night, you go on up to your new room" I looked at the clock on the wall... 11:37pm, "o-Okay be safe though!" I smiled at her scared form and answered her,

"I will goodnight." I pulled a pillow to my chest and put the tv on, if only I knew this particular night would be one of the worst night's but happiest night's _so far._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review:**_

_**iloveyugiohGX93: **_I'm glad you enjoyed this, I hope you like this chapter as well :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

**_Rose_**

My eyes opened slowly; I sat up and noticed that the TV was still on, and I pressed select to see what time it was on the TV.

"Only 3:30am."

I sighed and switched it off, only for it to come back on again. "What the...?"

I turned the TV off again, hoping for it to stay off.

"Must be the batteries."

I stood up to get some water from the kitchen, and I immediately felt like someone was in the room with me.

_"Had a nice dream?"_

I quickly turned around to see a strange shadow near the unlit lamp.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

I stood my ground against this strange voice. I heard a shuffle, and then the voice was right next to me.

_"I'm only here to make sure you do your job right."_

I looked towards this shadowy ghost and chuckled. "A job huh? What kind of job? And can't you show your full body?"

I saw a flash of purple and got the impression that it -it sounded male- was glaring at me.

"_No I cannot. Let's just say me and my friend are 'trapped' in a world and we need help to get out. My name's Fujiwara Yusuke, and my partner is Jaden Yuki. He was the one switching your TV on and off."_

I looked near the tv and saw another shadow near it at the same moment I heard a shout.

_"The name's Jaden!"_

This new voice sounded chirpy and happy, but what had the other one meant by 'get out'? I looked towards this 'Fujiwara' and questioned his words.

"So Fujiwara... Why did you come to me?" He looked at me with a blank face and then looked towards the other ghost.

_"Simple. We need help from the outside world and you and your friend seemed to intrigue us."_ I stepped back and looked towards them both,

"And you're... trapped in the afterlife or something?" I heard him chuckle.

_"Nothing like that. As I said, we just need help to get out. I will explain it all in time Rose. But for now we must leave, and trust me, you will see us sooner than expected."_ I then felt a cold spot on my hand and one on my cheek and then... nothing. My eyes began to slowly shut and that was the last thing I remembered.

**_Next Morning:_**

"Hey Rose, did you sleep okay?" I groaned and moved a bit before I opened my eyes to see Mai with her breakfast in her hands. She sat down on the seat beside me as she spoke and switched the TV on to the news.

"Kinda... Listen, I know you won't believe me but there are these people, like ghosts, and I was talking to them last night and well... They wanted our help to free them because they were trapped in some strange world." Mai looked at me in a strange way and dropped the food that was on its way to her mouth.

"Rose. You're not having the same 'problem' as you were five years ago, right?" Anger rose up in me and I shot up and glared at her.

"How dare you! When my parents died, I could hear them! Even after they were gone. I was not crazy! Everyone would look at me and whisper to others when I walked by! They laughed at me and called me a freak!" My eyes began to tear up as I looked away, and Mai looked incredibly guilty. She got up and hugged me tightly.

"Alright. I believe you. What did they say?" I scoffed because I knew she would never believe me. She had been one of those people who had talked about me in the corridors.

"Never mind. Just forget it." I pulled away and went up the stairs to get ready.

"Alright, I got the items from the shops, now all we need to do is to take the floorboards up." Mai said as she opened a packet of yum yums.

"Yeah, go and get the hammer and I'll start unpacking the carpet to get it measured." I smiled and walked into the back yard.

It had been about 9 days since I last saw Fujiwara and Jaden's spirits. They were saying that there was a type of book called **'Dreams? More like Nightmare's'** and in it they were the main characters. They told about how, in the book, they tried to create a portal to get out of the book and into the world we live in today. They also told me that today was the day I would find this book. I was only allowed to read about 200 pages and then that would be it.

Mai, however, was seriously worried. she kept asking if I was okay and that I was not seeing or hearing any 'ghosts'. I just laughed and kept her happy by saying it was probably a nightmare and that I have not seen a single ghost since! However she did catch me drawing a picture of Fujiwara and wondered if he was a guy I had once dated or fantasised about. I laughed at the thought, before Mai popped her head around the corner.

"Hey Rose! I got everything! but I'm just gonna head to the library. I will be back in about ten mins!" I smiled and nodded as Mai left with her purple leather jacket and was out the door.

**_Mai_**

"Hi there, I was wondering if you could help me?" I walked over to a staff member in the library.

"Yes, how can I help?" I searched my jacket pocket and pulled out the picture of this 'Fujiwara' and handed it over to him.

"My friend drew this recently, and I was just wondering if he's in any type of book that you have seen before?" The man pushed up his glasses in recognition at the drawing, and started to type on his computer.

"I do. He is a main character in the book 'Dreams? More like nightmares'. It's located in the fiction section just over there but mind you, that book is almost 50 years old. You may find it is not what you think it is." The man then pointed and smiled, giving me the picture back.

"Okay, thank you." I bowed politely and smiled, then made my way over to the fiction section. I ran my fingers across the books and found it right at the back.

"So, how did Rose know about this? Has she read this book before? Oh! That's him! Fujiwara Yusuke and Jaden Yuki. He looks kind of cute..." I had my hand on the page when I was pulled out of my thoughts by a library clerk running over to me, shouting loudly.

"That is the last book of its kind! I don't know what it's doing here!" She snatched the book off me and glared.

"Hey! I was gonna read that! Give it back, old lady!" I tried to get the book out of her hands, but she was too quick,

"No! I cannot give you it! I need to put it into storage right away! I am very sorry 'lady'!" I huffed and figured it best if I looked the other way.

"Old Hag! I guess I'll just have to ask Rose myself." I scoffed and made my way out of the library.

**_Rose_**

I was pulling the floorboards up when I heard the door open and shut to reveal Mai standing there in the hall way.

"You were long. Here, help me with this." I smiled and looked at her.

"Rose. I need to ask you something." I stood there waiting for her to talk to me when she began to walk over to me. I moved over to the settee when I tripped over... nothing?

"Haha, how did you do that?!" Mai burst out laughing as she saw me trip over the floorboards, and I gripped my ankle and looked at the floor beneath me.

"That's strange. It felt like someone grabbed me! Almost wanting me to look down... Oh my God, check this out!" I pulled the floorboard up to reveal a dusty old book and a few other objects.

"Yeah right. Or you could have tripped over your feet and- let me see that!" Mai grabbed the book out of my hands before I could get a proper look at it.

'Dreams? More like nightmares.'

"That's a strange title." She pondered a bit before opening the book to the first page; little did we know that this one page would change our lives forever.

"Hey, I seen a book like this at the libary! But some old hag took it off of me!" Mai sat down on the settee and looked at me strangely. "So how did you know what he looked like?" My breath caught in my throat as I started to think of excuses to explain how I had drawn him.

"Uh... I'm not sure. I saw him in a dream, I guess." I laughed nervously, as she sounded happy, and then she smiled towards me.

"Oh okay, anyway, let me see!" Mai began to read the first page out loud.

**"This is a story about two young men and their quest for survivual and humanity. You have now begun to read this page. From this moment onwards, your nightmares and dreams will come true and take a different form. You will suffer just like these two men did. They did not deserve their fate, but they now have a chance to change it."**

Mai slammed the book shut.

"That sounds crap! Not even worth my time." She tossed the book on the floor, and abruptly left to go upstairs. I grabbed the book and looked at the first page.

"Their fate? So that means they truly are trapped inside this book!" I began to flick through the pages, when I heard the voice of Fujiwara come into my mind.

_"I would not do that if I were you, Rose."_ I looked to my right to see Fujiwara sat on the settee with his right leg crossed over his left. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why not?" I asked him as he leaned a little closer to me.

_"You cannot just look at someone's life from the end. You have to start from the beginning. Now I warn you, only read up to page two-hundred, and then put the book back under the floorboard." _He lifted my chin up so that I could meet his gaze.

"Okay, but why?" He let go of my chin in irritation and spoke.

_"Just do as you are told. " _He looked straight into my eyes and spoke with a harsh, unearthly voice. And then he was gone as suddenly as he had appeared. I questioned myself on why he was so determained to get out of the book.

**_Fujiwara_**

"Our plan is in motion Jaden." I smirked as I walked into the dark corner of the room.

"Good. You where smart at picking Rose and Mai." He chuckled at my sudden change in attitude.

"But for now we will still pretend to play the 'good guys' and when they have total trust in us, that is when we will transport them into this book." I laughed loudly and began to think of the idea of my grand escape. For soon I would have revenge on he, my arch enemy, who had sent me here. Trueman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

**Arcatamous: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. It's gets better here on out :)**

**A.N:**

**My spell Check is still not working so there will be a few errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**_Fujiwara:_**

I was sat on my chair in my office and Jaden was sat on the settee across the room from me.

"All we need to do now is to get that Mai to believe us"

I spoke to Jaden as I threw a piece of paper in the bin, My feet up on the desk while flicking through Dream's? More like nightmares' I heard him chirp up.

"Yes! and then when we get Rose and Mai transpoted here where we will sacrifice them to free ourselves".

Jaden spoke in a loud manner, I hushed him "Shh! you never know! _he _might here us"

Jaden shut himself up and stared towards me.

"I really hope Trueman get's what he deserves!" I chuckled.

"As do I he was the one who trapped us in this god for saken book, I want my revenge!" I then slammed the book shut and put it in the bookshelf.

"it's strange...a book...within a book" I put my thumb and my index finger to the bridge of my nose.

"Yes and it's the same book, hey! do you think that by getting Rose and Mai into the book we will change it?" I rolled my eyes at Jaden.

"Of course it will change you idiot!" To my sudden suprise Jaden put on a serious face.

"Won't it be bad on the girls if we leave them here though?" I quickly faced him.

"It will be there fault for trusting us! Don't you want your freedom?!" I scoffed and pointed at him only for him to nod and look away.

Jaden chuckled and put his hand behind his head, "All right let's go scare Mai then"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, let's".

**_Mai:_**

"Hey Mai! I'm going to go talk to our neighbour I will be like 2 mins!" I was too busy painting to responed to Rose screaming up the stair's.

"Why is it so hard?!" I was now trying to draw one of the character's from that book we found the other day, his name was Jaden Yuki..."I just cannot get the eyes right!" I felt as though someone was in the room with me.

_"That's because my eyes are quite large"_ I shot up and screamed.

"W-Who's THERE!?" I picked up my baseball bat and was ready to hit anyone who came near me.

_"it's me...Jaden Yuki?"_ this voice...he sounded so childish, my eyes where wide as I looked around with the baseball bat still in my hand.

"God...Im turning into Rose...I can hear people...this is not good!" I then felt a gust of wind blow past me and an angry voice following it.

_"Rose is not crazy! don't you even dare say that!"_ I blinked, this voice was quite deep but the mysterious deep type and was apparently very angry.

"Okay...she's not crazy! I was kidding!" I clenched the bat closer to me as I heard the voice speak again.

_"Of course you were"_

Okay...I was either going to die!...or I was going to run out of the house like a madman.

"i'll pick 2" I darted down the stairs and straight for the door, only I did not see Rose open it and went flying into her.

"What's up?!" she picked me up as I hid my face and hugged her.

"Oh my God there was this voice! well two voices! and then I called you crazy and one of the voices got really mad and the other voice was childish and they seem to know you so tell me what is going on!"... I looked at her and then turned around.

**_Rose:_**

"All right...come sit down" I took Mai to the living room and made her sit on the chair.

"You better tell me!" Mai crossed her arms and huffed but soon jumped when she had seen a spirit walk over to her.

"_Having a Tantrum now won't solve anything" _Mai picked up a pillow while looking around the room.

"See! theres that voice again!" Mai stood up and jumped when she saw Fujiwara's spirit walking towards me.

"Are you gonna tell her or am I?" I sighed and sat down on the chair facing Fujiwara.

_"Myself and Jaden will, it won't take long.." _Jaden then appaerad beside Mai who smiled at her but she returned with a cold shoulder,

_"We are the two character out of that book... we need your help to free us...because this is the only book left in the world and it cannot be damged or set on fire or whatever you people do"._

"But wait...some old lady had a book in the libary the overday" Mai looked at Fujiwara only for his face to turn serious.

_"Trueman or one of his followers must of burnt it" _Fujiwara sighed and turned away.

"Who is Trueman?" I asked and looked up towards Fujiwara who then faced me.

_"He was once our friend...but turned rouge and he was the one who trapped us in this book, but do not worry...he has no idea that this book is here so you guys are safe" _Fujiwara smiled and chuckled.

"That's good...but how can we free you?" Fujiwara looked at me and then Mai,

_"You need to read the first 200 pages of the book, you cannot read past that got it?" _I slowly nodded and then walked into the kitchen to get myself a bottle of wine, this was going to be a long night... I was to busy looking through the fridge to hear the conversation outside.

* * *

_"Jaden we must leave and let them dicide if they are to help us" _Fujiwara turned to face Jaden as he nodded.

_"Yes...I hope you can" _Jaden looked at Mai and smiled again and her to actually return the smile and blush.

"_You go back...I will speak to Rose" _Fujiwara then left to go inside the kitchen where he had seen me with a glass of wine in my hand, I heard him chuckle as he made his way over to me.

_"Save some for me when I get out won't you?" _I smiled and nodded, but then looked down to the floor.

_"I know it's hard to understand but we do need your help" _Fujiwara was now stood over me and staring into my eyes.

"So how old are you then?" I asked as he gave me a funny look.

_"21 why?_" I secreatly screamed inside my head and laughed,

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you where old enough to have a drink of wine or beer when you get out", Fujiwara bend down to the same height as my face as I blushed.

"_And how old are you?" _I looked into his eyes and answered his question_, _"21..." He chuckled and asked me another question while still looking into my eyes.

_"When is your birthday? mine is December the 9th, I was born at 11:59pm," _I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Mine is the 10th of December, I was born at 12:01am..." I heard him chuckle as he rose up and towered over me.

"_Well, hopefully I will be out so we can go celebrate 'together'_"

I smiled to myself and nodded, _"_I would like that" he smiled once again before speaking.

_"I must leave...see you soon," _

He kissed the palm of my hand and disappeared into the darkness, I sat down on the chair fully and inhaled "Holy crap...I am falling for a character from a book!?" I looked to my right to see Mai standing in the doorway.

"I say we help them!" Mai came into the kitchen and sat down beside me, I gave her a puzzled expression.

"Hold on a second...you where saying that it was crazy hearing voices?" I looked at Mai who seemed quite happy with her self.

"Yes but that was then...this is now! can we help them!. Please?!".

I shook my head firmly "No! we can't...it wouldnt be right"

I was about to stand up but was pulled back down by Mai, "But I see the way you both look at each other!" My eyes widened as I looked towards her.

"Look at who?" She sighed.

"Fujiwara! look, I know everything with your last boyfriend was a fail...but can't you let love take over your life again?" I stood up and back handed her.

"Absoloutly not" I screamed as she flinched but argued back,

"It wasn't your fault he ran off with some woman when you were suppost to be getting married!" I back handed her again as I started to make my way out of the kitchen.

"Don't say it so carefree...if I knew what I know now I would of kicked his sorry arse out of the house before I found him in bed with her!" my eyes began to tear up.

"I want to help them...but what will happen next?, what if I say fall in love with Fujiwara and he leaves when we get him out of the book?"

Mai grabbed my hand and spun me around, "that won't be the case...we might not even free them...but we have to try" I smiled at her and sat down again.

"Okay...Fine! but I don't want you getting hurt! understand!? you listen to me when we free them! I mean how hard can it be?" I looked to the living room to see the book on the table, Mai laughed and began to make her way to the living room.

"Yes.. we better get reading before it's too late!" I smiled and sat down with Mai on the settee and got the book.

"How about...we read up to 199 seperate and then we read the last page together?" I nodded at her as she nodded to.

"Sound's like a plan".

_**Fujiwara:**_

I looked at the flooting ball infront of me.

"What if I say fall in love with Fujiwara and he leaves when we get him out of the book?"

I smiled softly and hung my head a bit.

"If only you knew...I'm not the knight in shinning armour...i'm more like the devil"

Jaden came into the room I was in and smiled "So...you gonna try something with Rose?!" I smirked towards him.

" I'v been trapped inside a book for almost 50 years...I need a bit of pleasure" Jaden shook his head and turned around.

"Dude...you had to put _that _thought into my head?" He then started to make his way out of the room, I looked straight at the picture of Rose in the floating ball.

"If you want me to fall in love with you I shall...but do not blame me for breaking your heart...I need to get out of here and if you are the only way then I will use you aswell."

I grabbed my skin where my heart and gripped it tightly, "What is this feeling?...I'v never had it before, It's like...I do not want to hurt her and protect her but I have no choice!" I lowerd my head and inhaled the sent of Rose's purfume coming from her cardigan that I had took from her room while she was sleeping one night.

"No...I need to do this...I will try to love her and get my revenge back!". I put the ball back in it's box and walked outside to the darkness of this world.

I would soon see the stars in the world I was born in...

Sooner than anyone would think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review:**

_**iloveyugiohGX93:**_ Here is chapter 4 :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Fujiwara**_

"So our objective is what again?" I was testing Jaden to see if he could go through with the plan and not mess up.

"The plan is...to make Rose and Mai see an illusion that will invlove Trueman, they thinking that there in trouble but there actually dreaming, we come and 'save' the day and they will hopefully reliaze that they need to get us out of the book, we will keep playing the good guys for a little longer. Then when they trust us fully, we will transport them into the book, show them around and make them see how dull our world is and when they ask how to get out, that is when we strike!, lock them both in the chamber and begin the sacrifice, and thus...me and you are free as a bird and they are trapped in the book forever until we burn it".

Jaden finally understood the plan and you liked the idea of killing people."good, we will begin our plan in exacly 2 hours, be ready" I looked towards Jaden who smirked and left the room...this was my chance...to get my revenge.

* * *

_**Rose**_

"Rose...wake up" my eyes slowly opened to reveal a green haired man with purple eyes.

"Fujiwara...what are you doing here?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eye's and looked at him with sleepy eyes,

"Silly...I'm here to kill you." my eyes bulged open as I quickly backed up away from him...

"Why? what have I done?" He crept closer to me smirking as my back hit against the wall, he then had his face inches away from mine, The scent of him was pure bliss, his knees resting on the either side of my now shaken legs.

"It's really simple. You did not save me..." he pulled a knife out and lunged towards me, but before I could block it, it was already into my skin... seeping into my heart..."Goodnight Rose" Fujiwara kissed my forhead and then…

Darkness.

"Oh God!" I shot up out of bed and searched around my room...nothing was there, no sound apart from the clock ticking away...2:34am, I put my hand to my heart to see it was beating...fast.

"Some dream..." I got up off of my bed and walked to the door to and opened it, I then went to walk down stairs but noticed something slippy and a bit sticky on my bare feet, "What the?" I turned the light on and looked to the ground.

Blood was everywhere, on the walls, on the floor and on the ceiling, "...how..when?!" I looked at my body to see no sign of a wound. I then walked faster into the hall way shouting for any sign of life.

"Mai! answer me!" I ran to her room to find she was not there.

_"Why must you scream...it's only blood my dear child" _I stopped dead in my tracks...this voice...was not someone's I have heard before.

"Great...are you another guy form the book?!" The figure was near the wall staring dagggers into my own dark green eyes, _"Yes my name is Trueman"_.

I scoffed and backed up, "so your the one who sent them into that book!" I looked around and backed up further against the wall, when I suddenly felt arms around me. One on my neck and the other one to my heart.

_"If you scream...'I will kill you'" _The tears rolled down my face as I begged him not to kill me...where was he?

_"Stop right there Trueman!" I _looked at where the voice was coming from to reveal Fujiwara with a gun in his hand while staring at me and then looked Trueman in the eyes.

_"Let her go!" _Fujiwara shouted but only got a laugh from Trueman, Trueman then tightened his grip on me_._

_"And why should I?" _His self and Fujiwara where deep in conversation and I took this time to act, I pressed my thumbs into the space between his thumb and index finger and pulled him out of the wall_._

_"Good one Rose, Now get down stairs!" _Fujiwara pushed me towards the stairs and pointed a gun at Trueman, who was just about to get up off the floor.

* * *

Where is Mai?.

I was sat in thought when a cup came into my view...it was Mai holding out a hot chocolate,

"Thank God your alright..." I whacked her on the head as I stood up.

"where were you!?" She cringed a bit but laughed and waved my hand away.

"Jaden woke me up and got me out off the house..."Why?" I looked a bit puzzled but then huffed.

"Apparently Trueman?...well he was going to put you into an illusion which you are in right now". I did not have time to act when Mai lunged at me and before I knew it I had been kicked in the head, my head hit the desk as the boiling hot chocolate stained my face. Soon my vision started to blur and then an emptiness of nothing...was it all a dream?...

* * *

_**Fujiwara**_

I stood there silently before speaking to my partner, "I think that went rather well...would you not agree Jaden?" I smirked as I put the gun back into the case. I then turned to look at him.

"Yes, do you think she will believe all this? I mean..what if Rose finds out? And-" I interrupted his rambling by raising my voice as it echoed down the halls,

"She will not find out because we will not tell her...right?" I stared at Jaden when he nodded, "Good...I'd say it's time we go visit them," I smirked and made my way to the portal where only spirits could pass through.

_**Rose**_

'It had now been 25 days since myself and Mai moved into this beautiful yet mysterious house, not only where their spirits from a book world, there was now a man name Trueman who was out to get me'.

I walked down stairs to see Mai watching the news and eating her breakfast, "so it was all just a dream then?" I smiled as she looked at me and waved before going back to her breakfast.

"Say Mai...How many pages have you read?" she looked at me and then swallowed what she was eating and then spoke.

"199 you?" I looked at her and smiled.

"the same shall we go read the last page?" She stood up and picked the book up and then made her way over to me, "Yes...just let me go get ready," She smiled and then shoved the book in my hands while she rushed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I looked at Mai who had gulped and nodded.

"Alright page 200...here we come," I turned to page 199 and carefully read the last sentence, I then slowly turned to page 200 and began to read the sentence out loud.

**"So...this is my fate? So be it...I shall not give in to my own fate..." I spoke as I was being chained to a post, "This is my time to die...Jaden, carry on my will. Kill **_**him **_**for me, also...Tell Honest, That I am Sorry..." a tear fell down my cheek as I seen the people of Lorront forces pointing gun's at my body..."Is this the end?" I then closed my eyes to wait for the finishing blow only there was none...what was about to happen?...**

we both wanted to know what would happen next but did not dare to look another page.

"That's it?" Mai looked at me with a shrivel voice.

"Guess so...don't worry they will tell us on how to free them in time, come on let's get something to drink". I reassured her and we both made out way into the kitchen.

"I kind of like having them around" Mai laughed but you just shook your head.

"Well, I do not, it's creepy but sometimes I don't mind I also like the company". I smiled while putting a tea bag into a cup.

"Admit it you like him!" Mai pointed at me as I sighed as she screamed like a school girl while bouncing up and down.

"He is only a book character and nothing more! besides...I really want to know what had happened to him, but yes! he is nothing more than a book character" I put on a straight face but heard shuffling in the front room and then turned to face the noise.

"Oh Really?" came a male voice as Fujiwara made his way into the kitchen.

Mai laughed and stopped jumping and then squealed. "there here!" Mai then went to the fridge and put some cokes on the table.

"It's a good thing we have you guys to count on!" Jaden's voice came into the kitchen and he then sat down next to Mai, being me I blushed a bit when I had seen Fujiwara smirk towards me and look me in the eyes.

I then scoffed as I turned around to continue on making my tea. "You guy's cannot just keep popping up like this- " My words silenced as I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, as I fell to the ground I had seen Mai on the floor already unconscious and Fujiwara holding a frying pan while hushing me to calm down.

Ever since they both came out of the book I never wanted to read the ending...but what if I was meant to? what if it held the key? and most of all why did they turn evil? Or was this just some stupid trick to pretend to be nice and then go all crazy on all our arses?!...

_**Rose: (In The book World)**_

I heard the sound of water dripping from a drain pipe, I opened my eyes slowly to see about 5 Fujiwara's.

"Where Am I?" I groaned as I put my left hand to my forehead when suddenly a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You're awake!" I opened my eyes fully to reveal Fujiwara standing before me. I pushed him away and glared towards his shaken body,

"How could you?".

He looked a little surprised but then said "What do you mean...myself and Jaden were walking towards the portal when you and Mai just popped out of no where!".

I blinked, "So it wasn't you at the house who knocked me out" Fujiwara grabbed my hands in his own.

"Why would I knock you out?! it would be like stabbing my own beating heart" I smiled but looked around.

"Where is Mai?" I glanced towards Fujiwara who smiled before answering my question.

"She is with Jaden, he is giving her a tour around the world inside the book" Fujiwara pulled me up to my feet and then hugged me.

I felt safe in his hug, almost like I was free from everything, after a few minuets I lifted my head up to meet his gaze... "so this is your world...?" I then looked around and back to Fujiwara and smiled towards him.

"Yes. Welcome to our world". He lifted my chin up so that I could look into his eyes, he then gently kissed my forehead and pulled away keeping his hands firmly on my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Review:**_

_**iloveyugiohGX93:**_ Here is chapter 5 :)

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Trueman_**

**_ 50 years ago:_**

**Underground Auction**

**Dreams? ****More like Nightmares****Worlds**

**Most Haunted Book**

**17th March. 11pm-1am**

**Last chance.**

I read the notice which came through the front door. I chuckled as I stuffed the small leaflet into my pocket. I then looked at the clock to read 10.30pm.

"I better not catch those miscreants, otherwise there will be hell".

I put my dark shades on and my black trench coat and left the house for this magical book.

_**Fujiwara:**_

_**50 years ago:**_

"Hurry up Jaden" I shouted as I left the library.

I wrapped my coat around my body and waited for Jaden to come outside.

"Yeh yeh I'm on my way!" after Jaden walked through the door he too wrapped his coat around his body and shivered.

"Hey Fujiwara look over there It's Trueman" I slowly looked and growled a bit.

"Yes...there he is...I still cannot believe that he wants to sue my company all because I am destroying that stupid book...Dream's More like Nightmares...what a stupid name for a book!" I walked off in a huff down the street as he walked down a ally way. I looked behind my shoulder to see Jaden looking in front of me before staring at me.

"Hey thanks for giving me half of the company aswell...you know I will put it too good use" Jaden smiled.

"No problem, here lets take the short cut...it's almost 2am." I began to make my way down the street but bumped into someone.

"Sorry didn't see where I was-" I slowly looked up and glared at at the man before me..."Trueman, you can't keep away can you?" He chuckled and opened a book before giving me one last smirk..."Now it's time to say goodbye to this world and say hello to the book you are about to burn" I couldn't even blink before darkness consumed the life out of me.

* * *

"Fujiwara wake up!" I groaned as I was shook insanely by Jaden.

"what happened?" I slowly got up and looked towards Jaden.

"Where the hell are we? wait...Where is Trueman!?" I again looked towards Jaden who was panicking because he had no idea what happened. I shook my head and rose to my feet and gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's just look around and see where we are"...

**It had been a good hour of walking and we still had no clue in where we were,**

"How long have we been walking for?" Jaden sat down and looked at his watch which was froze. I looked to my left and carried on walking.

"I'm not sure...let's keep searching for clues", I turned around as Jaden spoke and nodded.

"yes alright" I helped Jaden back to his feet and then began to walk near a old run down house.

"what's that?" I looked ahead and found that the end of the road was gone...like darkness had consumed it.

"Fujiwara...you might want to read this" I looked towards Jaden who had handed me a note..."Where did you get this?" I looked him in the eye as he pointed over to an area in the street.

"I found it" over by the wall" I opened the note and looked at the hand writing.

"wonder what it says?"…

**If you wish to escape you must find yourselves two human sacrifices...It will be difficult seeing as your trapped under the floor boards in an abandoned house... and considering aswell that your in my book...dream's? more like nightmares...looks like it will be nightmares for you both.**

I sighed and scrunched up the piece of paper.

"He just will not give up until we are dead" I was just about to punch the first thing next to me when I realized it was Jaden.

He then looked to me and spoke in a frail but confident voice, "How long are we stuck here then?" Jaden then looked down towards the floor as I stood up straight and answered his question...

"Well, it says find two human sacrifices...so that is what we will do...I don't care how long it takes...I will get my Revenge!"...

**_Trueman_**

"It's great...reading a story book with two new characters in...or should I say three..." I watched as Fujiwara was shouting at how he was going to get his revenge...little did they know that it will be me pulling the strings from the inside of the book...yes, the last book of it's kind and I was about to change the history of the book and world...all it took where a few words.

**_Fujiwara: Present:_**

"There you have it...that is how me and Jaden got trapped..." I looked towards Rose who had a few tears in her eyes...Of course...I did not want to tell her about the best part, the sacrifice that she was going to be in so myself and Jaden could get out...she was going to trust me and find out all by her self...and that I was going to toss her out the first chance I can get...well it will be her dream to find a connection with one such as myself...but it will also be her nightmare because this is the last time she will ever fall in love...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Review:_**

**_ElectroNerd: _**Glad you liked it :D And Fujiwara, Jaden and Trueman are the characters out of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX :)

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Rose_**

I wiped the freshly new tears that where forming around in my eyes. "So...that was your past? But why would Trueman go through so much trouble in trying to take over your company?" I looked at Fujiwara who had anger shown in his eyes.

"He just did..." He stood up to face me and leaned against the door frame.

"So...What has happened to the company? Has he made new copies or sold it?" I stared at him and blinked before gulping.

"But Fujiwara no one in the name of Trueman ever took over your company...I read an article about it the other week and well, after you and Jaden disappeared the company got shut down" I got up and put a hand on his shoulder only for him to press me back up against the wall. He was now inches away from my face.

"You mean to tell me...that he never took over the company? And he might even be here in this book or outside in the real world causing trouble!? And you never said anything!? Why?" I tried so hard to get out of his hold but he slammed me harder against the wall and for me to hit the back of my head, my breath caught up in my throat as I tried to get my words out.

"I wanted to but I thought you might go away" tears swelled up in my eyes as I looked down in shame.

"You are right...you 'thought' but I was never going to leave you...without you I can't complete my objective Rose I need you." He then let go of me and pulled my head to his chest.

"I am never going anywhere, not without you at least" He looked into my eyes as I smiled and quickly looked away.

I sort of felt happy when he said those words...but did he mean them or was it just a cheap trick?

* * *

_**Jaden**_

"And there you have it! The whole tour is complete" I laughed while grinning.

Mai smiled but then turned her attention to me.

"Wow. But where did Rose and Fujiwara go?" I blinked and scratched the back of my head "Well, Rose was still asleep when Trueman put us in that illusion" I gulped and turned around.

_'She can't really be that stupid can she? I mean come on!? Myself and Fujiwara knocked them out and sent them here...and she thinks it was Trueman'_

"Anyway let's go find them and see if your friend is awake" Mai nodded and followed me as I let her take my arm.

"So how do we get out?" I jumped a bit and cursed in my mind.

"Well you see... I don't really know...We should ask Fujiwara, he is the genius" I smiled towards Mai who smirked.

"He is...well, if he is how come you guys aren't out yet?" Mai raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I chuckled and let out a sigh.

"Don't ask me besides he has come up with something very...interesting" I smirked and started walking onwards for this would be a fun little trick myself and Fujiwara have in store for these girls.

* * *

**_Rose_**

I was in a office that Fujiwara had been working in over the years, While I was staring into space at the books in the book stand I noticed one paritcular book stand out to me.

_'Wonder what that is_ about' My mind took over my actions as I carefully picked up the book and noticed if Fujiwara was in sight. Thankfully not and that he had no come back from the store. I smiled at the thought of him caring for me as I opened the book to reveal that the first page was some sort of journal... I flicked through the pages knowing that if I get caught that would be the end of it. I stopped at a page that had blood on the margin.

(This is part of Fujiwara's journal)

_**December 28th 1977**_

**The Future is only an Illusion...we have our past engraved in us and must strive to get a better future...for this is a Mission I must do on my own...I will need a partner...preferably a woman who has the same goals as me, to make a better vision in the real world and not be stuck in this hellhole... where as now...I am frozen in this book...I never age nor do I need food or water...this is a curse he has put on me, I will play his little game and get him back but first I need two human-**

"What are you doing!?" Fujiwara snatched his journal out of my hands and leaned in closer to meet my eyes, his hand leaning carefully against the wall...

"How much did you read!?" His purple eyes glaring daggers into my own dark green ones as he slammed his fist into the wall. I flinched and tried to find a way out of the door however he grabbed my throat tight but then quickly retreated his hand back and shook off the feeling and clenched his fists.

"I...Not much! I swear!" I looked down only for his hand to jerk up my chin; "You better not be lying!" he looked into my eyes before letting my chin go and he then stood up to put the book on the top shelf so that I could not reach.

_Why was he being so cautious? Where is his normal happy personality not this mean and indifferent one? _I thought as I looked to meet the back of his head, he turned around and smiled at me, "come. We must find Jaden and your friend Mai, for all we know he could of got lost..."

He chuckled to himself and offered to pull me up, I took it but did not meet eye contact with him. "Rose" He lifted my chin up and wiped the tear that fell from my face.

"I am sorry. It's just that, that book is very important to me and has secrets I would rather bury...Forgive me" I sighed and buried my head in his chest. "Just don't scare me like that again" he stroked my hair and whispered in my ear with that soothing voice of his. "I wouldn't dream of it". He then took my hand in his own as he rested hisforhead on my shoulder blade.

* * *

A.N:

Sorry this was short! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reviews:**_

_**iloveyugiohGX93:** _

_**ElectroNerd:**_Yeh Fujiwara and Jaden have then fooled so bad! And only you can decide if the ending is good or not :).

(A.N:) Sorry my spell check is not working at the moment so if any spelling mistakes then I am sorry!

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Fujiwara**_

"Come now, we must find Jaden and Mai" I helped Rose up off of the ground and took her to a down the stairs and into the hall way of the building.

"So...Did you have any family in the real world?" Rose asked me while I was walking in front of her.

I smiled and thought of the memories of my now deceased parents. "I used to...My...parent's died when I was young, there was no cause of death they just...died" I glanced behind my shoulder too see Rose with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear about that" She walked up to me with sad eyes, "It's fine, what about yours?" I asked while I stopped to faced her.

She made a small smile but then looked to me."Mine are dead too. They protected me from a fire that someone started" my eyes widened as I took her hands in my own, "I am sorry to hear about that" she looked up at me and smiled.

"It's fine, all my life I was alone and wanted someone here beside me" She hung her head and I saw her blush, I smiled and thought of the worse...

_I had to kiss her, in order for her to trust me completely._

I looked to see if anyone was around and then spoke to her.

"You have me" I lifted up her chin and kissed her lips with passion.

* * *

_**Rose **_

I stood there for a second frozen in place... did Fujiwara just kiss me? I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss.

Soon after it became a battle for dominance, Fujiwara pushed me back against the wall and pressed his body against my own,

A smile curved my lips as I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Someone's a little egar aren't they?" I smirked as I pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry have you been stuck inside a book for almost 50 years? No? Well I can have my cravings at times" he kissed my jaw line and sent shivers down my spine. We soon pulled apart when we heard the door open to reveal Jaden, only we forgot to step away from each other and where caught in action.

"And we should find Fujiwara and Ro"- I looked to my left to see Jaden who looked shocked, and Mai started laughing.

"Well, making friends already Rose? I thought you didn't want a 'relationship?' Mai teased while I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" I glared at her when Fujiwara's voice broke the silence.

"I did".

My head turned as I looked into his eyes and he smiled and kissed my lips again, "I think we should leave them alone for the night" Jaden snickered and began to walk outside.

I was about to agree with Jaden when Fujiwara's hand gripped my shoulder. "As much as I would love to carry on...we need to move, just think" Fujiwara took my hands and intertwined his fingers with my own.

"When we get out...we can finish this off" he smiled and kissed my forehead and lead me outside the building.

He smiled and turned to me. "One more thing...I don't know if it's still called a date anymore but I would like to take you out once this is over" He smiled my way and winked. I blushed while nodded.

"I would like that and yes, I think it's still called a date" I laughed and followed him towards where Jaden and Mai were...you looked on ahead to see Jaden running over to both of you and stopped to catch his breath.

"Fujiwara...I need to talk to you!" Jaden ran up to him as Fujiwara nodded and turned around to face me.

"We will be right back" I nodded and made my way over to Mai who started smiling and laughing at me.

* * *

_**Fujiwara **_

"What are you thinking?!" Jaden hit me around the head and grabbed my collar and bashed me against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten your self into?!" He smacked my body again the wall again as I spat back at him.

"What do you mean?! I'm still going to kill her!" I glared towards Jaden who's voice spoke with spite.

"No you wont! I've seen the way you look at her with sadness in your eyes! Don't go weak on me now!" He then punched me in the stomach and dropped me to the ground.

I caught my breath as I stood up slowly and looked at him. "There is no way I'm going to defend her...I will get out of here and in doing so kill her! The only reason I look at her like I do is because I feel sorry for them! But not in a bad way, I can't wait to see them burn!".

I grabbed my skin near where my heart is and gasped "My heart is at war with my brain! It's telling me to protect her and save her. I don't understand why!?" I panted and put my hand against the cold brick wall and leaned against it.

"It's called love" Jaden looked towards me with anger showing in his eyes, I laughed.

"I know what it is! It can't be love...I have only known her for a couple of weeks" I heard Jaden chuckled and respond to my question.

"They say love can hit you like a bullet" I stood up straight and looked outside the window to see Rose chatting with Mai.

I smirked evily and chuckled loudly.

"So be it...I'll love her till the very end. Which won't be too long, After tonight... We kill them".


	8. Chapter 8

_**Review: **_

_**ElectroNerd:**_ Yes Fujiwara is in denial but it does get better here from out! :)

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Rose**_

"Were Back" I turned around to see Fujiwara and Jaden step out of a building, I looked at him to see that he limped while walking towards myself and Mai. I then looked to Jaden who looked pissed.

"Fujiwara...you look like you have been hurt. Are you okay?" I asked as he made his way over to me, he gave me a reassuring smile and put his hand on my lower back.

" I am fine, come now we want to get out of this book, lets go towards the portal and see if it is still there" I looked towards Mai who smiled and took Jaden by the arm and followed him.

"Shall we go?" I looked to see Fujiwara hand an arm out and smile at me.

"Yes, We shall" I laughed and took his arm.

While we were walking we got lost in conversation… "Say...Let's play a game...What was the last film you watched before coming here?"

I blinked a couple of times and smiled at Fujiwara's question... "I last watched the film What Happens In Vegas, you?" I heard him chuckle.

"I went to go see The Phantom of the Opera, in an opera house" I gasped.

" I Love that musical!" He gave me a surprised look and laughed.

"Really? Well if it's still in an opera house, do you wish to go see it with me?" I looked down and blushed.

"I would love to, there's a film of it also." I smiled towards him as he wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Is that so? Well, we will have to watch both". I smiled again when we where interrupted by Mai and Jaden who told us to hurry up.

* * *

It had been a few hours since we all set of towards the portal.

Let's just hope they find me in time.

Fujiwara was panicking, looking all around him; he still could not find me.

"I can't believe we lost her! Rose where are you?!" Fujiwara shouted and searched almost the entire street.

"Where is she?" Mai looked worried and tightened her grip on Jaden.

"Shh, Fujiwara will find her" Jaden reassured Mai as she nodded and looked around for me; Fujiwara faced them and looked towards them with determination.

"You guys head to the portal, I'll go find her". With that he ran off down the street.

_**Rose**_

"Wake up child" I opened my eyes a little and felt dull and heavy.

"What happened...where is Fujiwara?" I asked whoever was there in the shadows.

Someone came into the light, he was tall, slender man with dark glasses on and dark black hair. "He is gone...left you to die here, after all, he is going to sacrifice you to get out" I gasped when I saw him, Trueman stood there with a gun pointed to my forehead.

I hung my head but brought it back up as I shouted towards him. "Fujiwara wouldn't do that! He's not evil like you!" I then felt a sharp pain across my face as he hit me with the gun, I quivered in pain as he crept down to meet my eye level.

"How can you be sure?" I fought back the tears and hung my head.

"Well, like I would believe you anyway if he is evil then he would not try to rescue me!" I cried silently and wished for him to be here...Trueman lifted my chin up so that I could look him in the eyes.

"He is not coming...he is too scared of me".

* * *

_**Fujiwara**_

"She has to be around here somewhere..." I thought to myself and turned down an ally way, I listened carefully as a voice then echoed through the ally way.

_"He is too scared of me"_

I froze when I realised who it was..."T-That voice... it's him" I gritted my teeth together and cursed.

"Shit he has her!"I cursed outload and then began to make my way to where he was... I crept around the corner and saw him pointing a gun to Rose's face.

"I cannot be too late!" I accidentally stepped back and tripped over a small black and white cat. The cat ran out in front of Trueman and the next thing that I heard was a gun shot and the cat made a one last noise as the sound of a gun went off, I heard Rose scream and call out for help. My legs would not move, no matter how hard I tried my legs where frozen.

"I have to do this!" I moved one leg after the other slowly and grabbed a pole and walked out slowly until I was in view.

"Let go of her Trueman." I quickly went to hit him across the head but he blocked it and then quickly shot Rose in the shoulder I stood there for a second looking for blood, I cursed and whacked Trueman around the head before shouting her.

"Run!" I grabbed her and flung her towards the exit of the ally way.

"You face me now!" I snarled as Trueman chuckled and darkness started to form around him.

"I will see you soon" that was the last thing I had heard before he disappeared into the dark, I soon ran as fast as I could towards Rose.

* * *

_**Rose**_

"Rose, Answer me!" I opened my eyes again and smiled at him.

"I'm okay...look" I lifted up my shirt to reveal bullet proof jacket.

"I found it in your room so I took it in case I ever got hurt" I looked towards Fujiwara who sighed and came closer to me.

"Thank goodness" Fujiwara hugged me softly, "no need to worry about me".

I smiled as he then kissed me passionately, almost like he never wanted to let go, after a while I pulled him away as he looked shocked "What's the matter?" I remembered what Trueman had said to me and gulped and hung my head.

" Truemansaid...that you where going to sacrifice me and get out to save yourself" Fujiwara looked taken back at this.

"Why would I ever do that?! He is lying to you!" He hugged me tightly and helped me up of the floor.

* * *

_**Fujiwara**_

I threw a vase at the wall. "I cannot fucking believe this! He told her about our plans! That Bastard!" I threw my journal at the wall when Jaden came into the room and stood in the doorway.

"Don't get upset, It's not like you, We simply tell them a small white lie, just a tad one" Jaden smirked and went to pick up my journal, he then flicked through the pages and handed it back to me.

"Rose is so in love with you that she will believe anything you say," I sighed and punched the wall.

"Where are they now?" I looked towards Jaden who looked at my journal and then back to me.

"Do not threat, Rose and Mai are in the other building resting, they have no idea that we have left them" I then sat down in my office chair and inhaled.

"She is killing me...I can't stop thinking about her, it's driving me insane!" Jaden snapped me out of my thoughts by whacking me with my journal.

"Then we must sacrifice them quickly, There are plenty more girl out there like Rose" I stood up and faced him while raising my voice;

"Shut up! She is different" Jaden laughed at my patheticness and threw my journal across the room.

"You say that now but" Jaden sighed and looked away.

"Anyway, lets go visit them, you and Rose can have your alone time soon". I stood for a moment froze before walking slowly to my coat.

"Very well" I hung my head and put on my black with purple trimming coat and left the room however before I left I looked at the photo on the desk, the picture featured myself and my dear old friend... Honest.


	9. Chapter 9 (Lemon)

**_Reviews:_**

**_ElectroNerd:_ **Glad you enjoyed it, here is chapter 9 I hope I did well! :)

**_iloveyugiohGX93_**: Here is chapter 9 :).

**_(A.N)_**

**Okay People. This chapter is a lemon... Hope I did well as it is the first lemon I've ever done :s**

* * *

**_Chapter 9 Lemon:_**

**_Rose_**

**_*Knock Knock*_**

"Are you awake Rose?" My eyes shot open to reveal the dark room, Only a few seconds later did the light make it's way into the room I was in and for a shadow to creep up beside me...

"Where... am I?" I began to sit up but the brute force of someone's hands resting on either side of my shoulders brought me back down to the bed.

"Do not worry, you are safe with me" I smiled when I realized that it was Fujiwara's voice soothing my fears.

"Thank God...I thought Trueman had caught me again." I sighed in relief as I heard Fujiwara softly laugh.

"He will never harm you again understand" I smiled as Fujiwara sat down inches away from me and rested one of his hands on the bed sheets.

I looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I understand", He smiled at me again.

"Good" he cupped my face and ever so gently leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled away and smiled, "So...have you ever had a girlfriend before you know, since you have been stuck in this book for like...50 years."

He must have found my comment amusing because he then smirked at me and kissed me again. In between kisses he would answer my question,

"I have *Kiss* But they never understood my goals in life *Kiss*... until now" he chuckled and clutched my shoulders down onto the bed, his hair tickling my collar bone, I smiled as he kissed my neck and made his way down to my collar bone, he then suddenly pulled away and looked into my eyes "I'm just going to tell you straight... let's have sex." He smiled and whispered into my ear, his voice sending shivers up and down my spine. I thought for a second and then smiled again and tangled my fingers into his hair.

"Let's...Besides, we might not even make it out of this book alive" He stiffened up but then laughed a bit.

"You are right..._one of us_ might not" He kissed me forcefully and started to slowly tug at my shirt. something came over me... like I wanted this but at the same time I did not... was it because we had just met? The thought went to the back of my head as he pulled up my t-shirt and started to nip my skin, he roamed my body with his hands...He kissed my chest and undid my bra.

_He is different. Not like my previous boy friend who only wanted me for my petite figure and my hard attitude. No. Fujiwara loves me for me, And I think I love him aswell._

_My old boyfriend wanted sex so bad off of me... I never gave it to him... well I was one day but that was when I found him with another woman, the man I trusted embarrassed me so much. So technically speaking I have never had sex with anyone in my life, this was all about to change within the next few minuets._

"I hope no one can hear us" I blushed as I starting to unbutton his shirt. Fujiwara chuckled at my sudden shyness and cupped my face.

"Don't worry, Jaden took Mai out to this restaurant" I looked at him strangely...

"There's a restaurant in a book?" He smirked and kissed me behind the ear.

"Yes...We are in a different books, not like those dreams and... Fairy tale books" He laughed as I put my hand on his chest... a nice 6 pack awaited me.

"So...in this book the good guys can play the bad guys?" I smiled as I kissed his chest.

"We can be very bad at times" He kissed me again and unbuttoned my shorts and then my panties came off afterwards.

I saw him looking... staring at my form.

I quickly hid my body into his so he would not see me. "I'm not pretty how can you stare like you love me?"

He looked taken back at this, he gently brushed my hair out of my eyes and hushed me while stroking my face. "I love you for _who_ you are, Yes I love your body aswell but your personality is what makes you stand out from the crowd".

A few tears rolled down my face as I hugged him tightly, "I want you... in fact I need you". Fujiwara took this as an advantage as he took his 'manhood' out and placed it near my womanhood. "Nice manhood by the way" I smiled as I braced myself for my new life...with him. I was ready to loose everything but gain a lot. He smiled gently and looked at me but my fear came over me again as I looked away.

"I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world but I am very shy when it comes to thing like this" He pulled my chin so that I could look at him.

"You may think that but, You are perfect for me" I quickly turned my head like when a deer does when they realize that they are in the middle of traffic. I looked surprised but deep down I knew something was up... sort of like he was only having sex with me to make me trust him...

No. I love him.

"We best not waste anytime" He nodded and got ready...He then slowly but quickly shoved his manhood inside me as I fought back some tears...It stung like a bitch.

"Step 1 complete..." he chuckled as he thrusted in and out, " I pulled my head back and moaned, "I Love You" I screamed out loud as he kissed my neck.

"I Love You Too." He went in more as he moved closer to me, He groaned as I pulled him closer and kissed his neck. He smirked and thursted out, forcing his body onto my own, He wiped the tears that fell down form my face.

"It's over...You took me and I took you" I smiled and rested my head on his chest. My woman hood hurt so much. I wanted the pain to go away, but then I remembered that he caused me the good pain, the pain of joy if that was possible.

I smiled at the thought from what just had happened. "Thank you...For being the one who took me away" He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"It was my pleasure".

Consciousness started a war with my brain, I wanted my eyes to stay open forever so I could look at him... however my brain won as my eyes closed and I started to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**_Fujiwara_**

I kissed Rose's forehead and crept my way out of the bed without waking her up...

"That was the best feeling I've had in a long time to bad I have to let you go..." I looked down at her body, the bed sheets laying and curving out her body perfectly.

I got changed and opened the door, taking one last look at Rose and then shut the door behind me. I slid down to the floor and put my face into my hands;

"I'm sure...Rose can do the task I need to do in the real world for me...I never thought for a second that I would be the one to sacrifice myself to save her... or maybe there is another way to free us all". I began to stand up and made my way over to the library, for in that library there was an answer to his prayers... the way out for not just him but... for everyone.

"I hope to God that there is something I can do to help us all".

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this.**

**Absolutely no flamers! don't like it then do not even bother to comment!.**


	10. Chapter 10 Complete

_**Reviews:**_

_**ElectroNerd:**_ No he is not... or is he? this final chapter tells us everything :)

**_iloveyugiohGX93:_**Here is the final chapter :).

(A.N) there might be a few mistakes, this is because the college computer will not work spell check for me :/ oh well enjoy the last chapter! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Rose**_

My eyes fluttered open as I stretched and turned around to see the space next to me was empty, "Guess he went out" I sighed but smiled as I thought of the memories of the future, hopefully Fujiwara would always be by my side. I looked to the desk next to me to see a note with a rose tied to it, I smiled again and got out of bed to read it...

_Rose,_  
_Meet me near the lake house as soon as you can, I need to discuss something with you._  
_Fujiwara._

"Wonder what is the matter" I slipped out of the bed and put the rose in my bag, on my way out of the door I had ran into Mai.

"Rose! Long time no see!" Mai waved and ran up to me as I smiled.

"Hello Mai, How are you?" I stood there waiting for an answer.

"I'm good, anyway Jaden sent me a letter saying he wants to meet me near the lake house I better be off see you!" She ran passed me but I soon grabbed her arm tight; she turned to look at me as I smiled brightly towards her.

"Fujiwara told me the same thing...let's go together" I smiled and turned around to the direction I was going, Mai smiled and looked at me while I continued to stare ahead and out of the building.

"Sure, we can catch up" I slowed down a little before smiling and nodding.

"Yes, we can" I then signalled for Mai to move with me as we made our way to this lake house.

* * *

Myself and Mai started walking to the lake house and talked about our experiences in the book world and how both of us have learnt to grow through the experiences…

"Say, how are you and Fujiwara? Getting along?" Mai giggled and tugged at my arm. I chuckled and responded with a smile.

"We are getting along greatly; I think… maybe he could be the one you know?" I looked at Mai who had smiled brightly.

"That's great! He does seem like the type to never let you down" Mai laughed again while we both continued our way down to the lake house.

"We are almost at the lake house...wonder why we both got the same letter..." I spoke to Mai who simply shrugged of the feeling and pulled a rose out of her pocket. She looked to me and sighed before speaking.

"Strange...something does not feel right..." I looked on ahead and saw a thick fog appearing.

"Yes...do you think it is Trueman? Be on your guard Mai"... ,myself and Mai wondered onwards and after a few seconds of looking around I had seen two figures walking out of the fog.

"It's Jaden and Fujiwara! Come on Rose!" Mai ran off towards then but I soon grabbed her and stood in front of her.

"Something is definitely not right I just know it!. Stay behind me Mai!" I looked onwards to see Fujiwara and Jaden casually walk up to the both of us.

"What's the matter Rose? Are you scared of us now?" Jaden chuckled evilly and pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?!" I asked angrily and looked at Fujiwara who looked down at me, his eyes where so cold, almost like death had hit him. He then looked at me for a moment before speaking and looked into my eyes.

"What do you think...sacrificing you of course" My eyes went wide as I stepped back, making sure Mai would not get hurt. I stopped and looked down to the floor.

"You...you mean to tell me you gave us all false hope...that Trueman was right! And you are going to kill us to get out of the book! Why are you so god dammed determined to get out? Your company was shut down almost 50 years ago! There is nothing left for you two now!" tears welled up in my eyes as I quickly shook my head and looked away. Fujiwara slowly walked up to me and put his hand around the back of my neck.

"Rose...this is why you should of never of trusted us, I only had sex with you so I could gain your trust fully..." I stood there for a moment. Getting one last smell of his cologne before pushing him away and grabbing Mai's hand and started running back to the village.

"We have to get out!" Mai was running behind me but stopped and cried silently, "Why...did they do this?!" She screamed and fell to the ground. I quickly ran up to her and picked her up.

"Forget why! They tricked us! Now come on! Do you want to die?!" I threw her off her feet and dragged her, "Come on...Let's find somewhere to hide first!" My eyes slowly scanned the area around me.

"Okay..." Mai ran with me as I spotted what looked like an abandoned house.

"Let's just hide in here for now!" I pushed Mai into the house and looked around. "They are no where in sight...for now" I got inside and closed the door, I then put a table in front of it before panting and putting my ear to the door for any movement outside. After a few seconds I heard the voice of Fujiwara shout outside near the house.

'Come out you two...you know you cannot hide for long' I pulled back quickly and dug my nails into my head. My eyes slowly began to close as I fell to the floor in pain...

* * *

"Were going to die!" My eyes opened like a bullet as I heard the sound of Mai, I quickly got up off of the floor and saw her with tears in her eyes. I too started crying.

"It's alright, as long as they don't find us where safe" I walked up to her and hugged her and listened for any sign of movement

Nothing...

"I wish we never found that book!" Mai broke the hug and made her way too one of the living rooms, I followed her but kept my guard up.

"Mai...you need to sleep, I'll go check outside" She turned around and quickly walked up to me before grabbing my arm.

"Don't leave me! What if they come here?" I shook my head and walked outside...

"The only thing you can do...Scream" I closed the door behind me and made my way to the dark part of the ally that was just around the corner from the abandoned house, "I knew I should of brought a teaser or a knife with me, even better pepper spray" I sighed and hung my head low and hid in the shadows...once I heard no sign of movement I silently cried and fell to the floor. "Why would he do this to me...why would he want to kill me? I knew I should of read all of his journal!" I heard a rustling sound in the corner and before I knew it… he was standing in front of me. Lorront smirked and made his way over to me.

"That's what he has become child... a monster"...

"What?" I stood up quickly but soon felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck, "No...Not now" my eyes felt dull as they closed slowly but not before seeing Trueman pick me up...

* * *

"Rose...wake up, you got to wake up!" I heard Mai's voice at the back of my mind. I sighed because it felt like I had one of the worst hangovers ever.

"What?" I stuttered and opened my eyes but closed them quickly because of the bright light.

"Mai...how did he find you!?" After a minute I heard Mai shuffle towards me and lift my head up.

"Rose...there is two of them..." It took me a few moment to process what she was saying before my eyes darted open to see just around the corner two Trueman who where talking and looking at both of us.

"Shit...we have to get out of here, come on Mai!" I quietly crawled and made my way towards and exit sign and looked back to Mai. "Yeah let's go" I took one last look of the two Trueman's as we both made our way towards a book case.

"You would think that the bad guy would at least tie us up" Mai spoke in a whisper voice.

"Yes well...be thankful that they did not" I scolded her and grabbed her hand and hide behind the book case...

"And where do you think you girls are off to?" I stood there for a second...froze, my heart was now utterly broken...that voice...it can't be.

I turned around to see Fujiwara leaned up against the wall smirking. Anger rose up in me as I walked straight up to him and punched him in the face.

"Rot in hell!" I told Mai to run as I started to gag Fujiwara but not before striking him in his manhood, I smirked and took off running after that.

I ran to the exit to see Mai standing there, facing me with a few tears in her eyes. "Rose...we should go back now" I paused but looked at her funny.

"Are you kidding?! And become sacrifices!?" She walked out of the shadows as someone walked with her...Jaden, he was pointing a knife to her back, I looked at Jaden with anger before screaming.

"Let her go!" I reached out to Mai but was suddenly tugged back by a strong force...

"You know...kicking a guy where you just kicked me really pisses them off!" I heard Fujiwara behind me, so close that I could hear his panting on my neck, he then grabbed my hair and pulled me up off of the ground, I screamed in pain and closed my eyes.

"Be good girls and we might make this sacrifice as painless as possible" Fujiwara grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back harshly.

"I don't get it!? Why are you working with him? The man you want to kill so much?!" I shouted at him, Fujiwara laughed insanely and whispered in my ear...

"That's the thing...we are not" I slowly lifted up my head and stared at him strangely and then looked to Mai who had her head hung low.

"Now...let's get you girls sacrifice" Jaden laughed while Fujiwara lead us both the room in which we awoke in.

"Trueman...we caught the pawns" Fujiwara chuckled and flung me across the room as did Jaden with Mai.

"Mai! Are you okay?" I crawled my way over to her.

"No...Looks like this is it for us..." I bit my lip and sighed.

"Yes...it is" Mai closed her eyes slowly and fell unconscious... silence hung in the air for that one moment.

"Now Trueman...can you and your clone come over here" Fujiwara stared at the man before him as Trueman nodded.

"This is it..." I looked up at Fujiwara one last time to have him wink at me.

"Huh? What is going on?" I looked back to Mai as Jaden picked her up. "Let go of her!" I got up off of the ground before Jaden shouted in my face.

"Shut up Rose!" I stood up and ran over to Jaden, and kicked him in the back.

"Tell me!" I screamed as Jaden huffed and looked to me.

"Fine! Just be quite!" Jaden walked over to a black chair and put Mai in it.

"Did you honestly think that Fujiwara and myself would ever work with a guy like Trueman?" I looked at him strangely before hearing glass break in the next room.

"I need to help Fujiwara come with me!" Jaden grabbed me by the arm and took me into a room.

"What the?!" I put my hands to my face as I saw the clone of Trueman in a type of capsule, while the real one was fighting Fujiwara.

"Quick Jaden! Help me get him into the Capsule!" Fujiwara turned around for a second and smiled at me.

"Rose, go get Mai and bring her here" Jaden's voice brought me back to reality.

"Right..." I slowly nodded and headed into the other room for Mai.

* * *

I opened the door to the room Jaden and Fujiwara where in. "Mai...come on, wake up" I put my finger on her pulse to hear that it was still beating, I then looked around the room to see that Fujiwara and Jaden had managed to have both of the Tureman's in two separate capsules.

"Good you are safe" Fujiwara ran over to me.

"Back off!" I pushed him away while still holding Mai in my arms.

"Look, Rose I know what it looks like but you have to believe me, I didn't mean to cause you harm" I shook my head in disbelief and passed Mai to Jaden.

"Whatever it is you guys are up to...I want out! And so does Mai! I have had enough of it all!" tears fell down my face as I sat down on a chair and Fujiwara turned around and started logging something in on a computer, a few agonizing moments went by before he finally broke the tension in the air.

"Fine...I understand your pain, let's just say...Myself and Jaden are making up for all the mistakes we have caused... this is our atonement."

I slowly stood up and made my way over to him..."What are you going to do?" my heart knew what was going to happen but I would not allow myself to believe it.

"We...are sacrificing the two Trueman's to get you and Mai out" Tears fell down my face as my heart stopped, for that one second...I was froze in time...as tears fell from my face I looked at him.

"But why...why now?!" Fujiwara laughed softly and looked into my eyes.

"I'm doing it for love" He then pressed a button as a portal opened. "You do not have much time...get Mai and leave" Fujiwara walked over to me and grabbed my hands in his own, "Just do not forget me" He kissed my forehead and let go of me, he turned around and began to walk away. I stood there for a moment before running to him.

"No...There must be another way!" tears fell down more forcefully now as I hugged him from behind.

"There is no other way...this is goodbye... Rose Phoenix".

I stopped for a moment and started to think of an idea, I looked towards the unconscious Mai and smiled.

"Alright...I'll go" Fujiwara turned around and kissed me passionately, although I never returned the kiss, I just let go and stared into his pleading eyes.

"Jaden help me get Mai to the portal..." I told Jaden while still looking at Fujiwara.

"Understood." Jaden picked Mai up and kissed her forehead, he then walked up to the portal as I made my way to it aswell...

"Good bye Rose" Jaden looked at me as I smiled.

"Yes...good bye Jaden...goodbye...Mai" before Jaden could react I pushed them both into the portal and jumped back.

"Rose...what are you doing?!" Fujiwara ran up to me and looked at the portal, "Do you not want your freedom?!" I smiled and shook my head while hugging him.

"I know...Jaden will take care of Mai for me...And you better take care of me!" I laughed and looked towards the portal as Jaden smiled and thanked me before disappearing for good...

* * *

_**Mai **_

I awoke in my room; my eyes shifted a bit and looked towards my alarm clock "27th October 2012..." I shot up out of bed, "But how?! Rose!? Where are you! How did we get out?" I pulled off the covers and ran down stairs to see Jaden sat watching the TV in the kitchen; he turned to me and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry...Rose is alive and so is Fujiwara but...because there where only two Sacrifices they decided that we should be the ones to become free" I fell to my knees as I took it all in...

"This is going to fast...so what your saying is that Rose and Fujiwara are still inside the book?" Jaden made his way over to me and picked me up and hugged me.

"Yes...they are".

"But...I thought you and Fujiwara where going to kill us?" Jaden sighed and laid me down on to the settee.

"We where at first...but then Fujiwara showed me a book and it was so sad, at the end the two men sacrificed these woman but because they loved them too much the men ended up killing themselves, And no before you ask...It was going to be me and Fujiwara who would stay in the book but Rose pushed me and you in, I guess they thought because they were the older ones, they had to give up there freedom for us the younger ones". Jaden smiled and looked at me, "I do wonder what they are doing now..." I smiled while crying...

"Rose...she was always looking out for me" Jaden smiled and handed me the book.

"Wait...do you think the book changed then?" He smiled and spoke...

"Look at page 347 and find out" I nodded and found the page number, I soon gasped and cried again.

"At least they will be happy" I smiled and looked at the picture...it was Rose and Fujiwara laughing..."I guess this is the end for them...I will make sure that this book will always stay safe".

* * *

_**Rose**_

"This is it...the ending of a chapter" I looked up to Fujiwara who kissed me on the chuckled and then spoke,

"And the start of a new one" I laughed and looked towards the capsules that where now empty...

"Yes...a new chapter and story...what shall we call this story then?" Fujiwara took me by the hand and lead me out into the village...

"I'm not too sure yet...we will think of something" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"do you think we will ever have a chance to get out?" I heard Fujiwara laugh while he tightend his grip on my lower back.

"We might one day" I laughed and looked to the blank empty sky.  
With that myself and Fujiwara walked down the empty streets of the book.  
We all thought it was over and that we could go back to living a normal life...

How wrong we all where.

* * *

_**Trueman**_

"Look's like a dream come true after all..." I pulled up my dark shades and laughed, "This is only the beginning" I looked at the book in front of me, "This story may have been your dream...but it will soon be your nightmare, For no one can get rid of Trueman!...first of all though..." I picked up a rose that was on the floor.

"I will kill you someday Fujiwara and your beloved girlfriend".

**_The End?_**


End file.
